You're still alive, Potter
by Niark
Summary: Probably OS. Snape and Harry have a little talk after the last fight. Spoilers HBP Thanks to those who read it, review please !


HP characters and places belong to JK.

Spoilers HBP

Little drabble I had totally forgotten "

Sorry for my english, tell me if you see any mistake

For those who will read it , hope you'll enjoy it

**You're still alive, Potter.**

Now it's over. They're all dead. I'm the only one left except for him, of course. Harry Bloody Boy Who Lived Potter. Why do I even wonder? I was no match for him. How could they even think for a moment that I had any chances against him? Yeah, I was no match for him. Never.

And he knows it. He's known it for ages, since I was one. It just took it longer than expected, but he succeeded in conquering our dear Britain anyway. If we were doomed to fail, we should have surrendered from the beginning. Many deaths would have been avoided...but it doesn't matter anymore. He knew he would win and he won. As I always knew he would. As I have always known it, I think...But I must confess, in my wildest fantaisies, we were both dying... Oh, I never dreamt of winning, of course, but sometimes, sometimes, when people kept telling me that I would save them all...yeah sometimes I dreamt of taking him with me, dreamt of bringing him with me in the burning Hell.Or Heaven. If it even exists. Well, whatever is above us.

I don't fear death . The Dursley kept saying that good boys like Duddykins were to go to Heaven and that bad boys like nasty Potter were meant to rot in Hell.

Funny, because I never ever believed that. Not because I'm such a good boy, of course (if Snape had something to say about that, I bet he would agree with the Dursley) but because no one can really judge if something is good or bad. I mean, killing someone is "bad", sure..But. But what if I kill in order to protect myslef? Which I did many times, by the way. What if I kill to protect someone else? To keep the idea, some may even say that if Voldemort turned to be a nasty bastard it's only because his dad abandoned him and betrayed his poor mum...Anyway, it's not the point. Bloody Voldy won and I failed. Again.

"No huge surprise, I may say, Potter"

Oh dear ! Even Snape's gonna haunt me in my death. Of course, killing Dumbledore was not enough , he also have to spit on my poor body. It must be compulsory for him...maybe he even has a 'to do' list !! Oooh, that should be fun ! Let's see... 'First : spit on the Potter boy. Don't spare any centimeters. Two: buy some shampoo, it's been awhile since the beginning of the war –seventeen years ago- Three...'

"Still thinking you're the center of my thoughts, Potter? To confess, a shower would me wore welcome than spiting on your "poor" body, as you call it."

Ohoooo... is Snape _really_ speaking to me ???

"Such an accurate observation, Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"..."

"..."

"... Professor ?"

"Yes?"

"Er... what are you doing here?"

"Having a talk with you? Not that I can call that a talk, but still..."

"...Why?"

"Why ? Don't you think you have something to do?"

"Errr... like what?"

"Humm...Killing a Dark Lord, maybe?"

"Bloody Hell, Snape, it's not funny. Voldy won, okay? I thought it was obvious."

"Where'the proof? How can you say that he won?"

"Perhaps because I couldn't defeat him? Perhaps because everyone's dead ?"

"Not everyone."

"Who ? You ? Go on, have fun and kick Voldemort in the ass, if you wish. Don't come back crying after that."

"Very funny. You're still alive Potter."

"And ?"

"And as long as you're alive, you can't say he won."

"I'm not able of killing him, fuck ! He won, okay ?!"

"You're still alive, Potter."

"...everyone else's dead."

"You're not."

"Yeah yeah, I'm alive! Great ! And for whom I'm gonna fight now, tell me ! You maybe ? 'Ey, Voldy !! Don't you dare attack my greasy git of a teacher, or you gonna suffer !'"

"Your friends are dead, Potter. But there are still people who rely on you. Parents, brothers, sisters, lovers..children.. As long as you're alive, there will be hope.

"..."

"You're still alive, Potter. Think about it."

And the shadow of Severus Snape, greasy git of a teacher and spy for the defeated Order of the Phoenix, turned without another glance at the weak body of Harry Potter.

You read it ? Tell me what you think :p little click just below, to your left ;)

Niark


End file.
